


Trails of Fire

by dupergal



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, i hate tagging fics tbh, idk what fusion means but eh, this is the jurassic world au that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupergal/pseuds/dupergal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being chased around by dinosaurs all day, Kuroko is sore and tired and just so done. Aomine and Kise's relationship had only gotten better, but Kuroko still feels lost and lonely. And, for some reason, he can't get the thought of Kagami out of his head.</p>
<p>A Jurassic World AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trails of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> you do not have to have seen jurassic world to understand this fic!! there's essentially 0 spoilers and it just focusses on the last scene in the movie. please enjoy!!

Kuroko had never been so sore in his entire life.

Of course, he’s been sore before: sore legs from playing basketball too long, chest aching from breathing too hard, from pushing himself just that tiny bit too far. But there was a difference, he’d discovered, as he shakily lowered himself onto a bench in the crowded airport hangar, between being sore and being _chased around an island by dinosaurs_ sore. He stared down at his hands, trying to drown out the sea of noise around him that seemed adamant to pound at his senses. Now that his adrenaline was wearing off, Kuroko’s head felt like it might explode. Maybe if it did it would relieve the pain in his legs for a bit.

A light shove on his shoulder caused him to wince in pain, looking up from his lap to see Aomine flopping down beside him. The hand he had laced with Kise’s forced him to sit, too. “Yo,” he said, running his hand through his hair, arrogant as ever. Obviously, nearly being killed by dinosaurs had no effect on his attitude, although it had seemed to make him feel more comfortable being around Kise. The thought made the corner of Kuroko’s lips twitch. “Finally fucking found you. Geez, you’d think with that mop of hair you’d be easier to spot.”

“Aomine-kun, language.” Kuroko chided, smile growing a bit wider.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Kuroko looked past Aomine to Kise, who was staring at him intently. When they locked eyes, Kise’s face turned pink, golden eyes bright, and he quickly averted his gaze. “How are you doing, Kise-kun? Has Aomine-kun gotten on your last nerve yet?” The punch Aomine landed on his shoulder hurt his muscles like hell. Kuroko decided the pain was worth it.

Kise squeezed Aomine’s hand tighter, still refusing to look at Kuroko. “I-I think I’m doing all right, Kurokocchi, all things considered.” When he raised his head again, a smile shone on his face, though his cheeks were still rosy. He chuckled lightly. “It might not have been the best first vacation ever, but it’s definitely a story to tell. No one will believe us! Dynamic boyfriends, Kise and Aomine, Kuroko and Kagami, fighting dinosaurs and saving the day! Can you imagine, Aominecchi?”

Kuroko flushed, collecting his thoughts just enough to sputter out, “Kagami-kun is not my boyfriend,” at the same time Aomine yelled, “Oi! Don’t you think it should be Aomine and Kise? Obviously I’m the top, so I should be first!”

As Aomine and Kise started to bicker beside him, Kuroko allowed himself a deep breath. He covered his mouth with his hand, his blush growing darker as he thought about Kagami. He hadn’t hesitated for a second when the pterodactyl was clawing at Kagami, hadn’t stopped to consider if it was the right move, or the most logical one. The only thing he remembered thinking was, _“I can’t lose Kagami. I can’t lose him,_ ” as he shot the pterodactyl at point blank range. And then there was the kiss. The more he thought about the kiss they’d shared, the more embarrassed he got. It had been so passionate, so addictive, in the spur of the moment. How it felt to be completely wrapped up in Kagami, protected from the world by his strong arms holding him close; the feel of his hot lips, searching across his; the emotions he had felt flooding from Kagami into him from where they touched, notes of _“Thank god you’re alive”_ and _“Don’t leave me”_ filling his being through that brief touch of lips. Even now, after everything was over, Kagami safe and sound somewhere else, he couldn’t get him out of his head. It shouldn’t be like this. They’d _tried_ to date. Honestly, they’d given it their best shot. And it hadn’t worked out. The kiss was probably just Kagami needing to vent, to release some of his ridiculous energy that he must’ve built up. Kuroko should just leave it at that.

Then why did Kuroko feel so lonely without Kagami next to him?

A few minutes later, Aomine’s parents arrived, all in a flutter about their precious Ao-chan. Kuroko couldn’t help but giggle behind his hand as Aomine was pulled into an enormous bear hug by his tiny mother, tears dripping out of her eyes. Kise laughed beside him, until he too was pulled into her crushing embrace. He buried his face into Aomine’s neck, Aomine’s hand sliding up his back to rest on Kise’s mussed hair.

“Ah,” someone said behind him, casting a huge shadow in the dim lighting. Kuroko froze, smile plastered unmoving to his face. Was it sad, that he could recognize him by the width of his shoulders? “Kuroko,” Kagami said, and _god_ did the sound of his voice make Kuroko feel all hot inside. Slowly, Kuroko turned his head, quickly averting his eyes from the eyeful of Kagami’s crotch to focus on his face. As per usual, his eyebrows were furrowed, and Kuroko couldn’t read what he was thinking.

“Kagami-kun, it’s good to see you. How are you feeling?” He gestured to the bandage wrapped around Kagami’s arm from where the pterodactyl had clawed him 

“I-I’m doing fine, thanks,” Kagami stuttered, face suddenly going pink. Was he embarrassed to be talking to Kuroko? He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, pointing towards the opening to the hangar. “Um, can you come with me for a second?”

Kuroko glanced over at the group hug beside him, catching Kise’s eye as he did so. He winked at Kuroko, flashing him a thumbs up and a bright grin. “ _Go on,”_ his eyes seemed to say, “ _you deserve this._ ”

The amount of effort it took for him to peel himself off of the bench was embarrassing, but Kagami didn’t seem to notice. On shaky legs, Kuroko let himself be lead to the main hall, where natural light streamed through the open hangar doors. Kagami stopped, turning Kuroko to face him. The red of his eyes shone like polished rubies, the colour so bright and full of life, much like Kagami himself. Kuroko’s abating blush returned full force; luckily, seeing Kuroko blush seemed to make Kagami redden, too. Kuroko felt a bit proud of himself. A cool breeze wafted through, brushing against Kuroko’s cheek like the gentle caress of a lover, soft against his feverish skin. Kagami must’ve felt it, too, sighing along to the ruffling of his hair.

After staring at each other for god knows how long, Kagami finally seemed to understand that Kuroko was waiting for him to talk. It had been his idea, after all. Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, Kagami opened his mouth to speak, before quickly closing it again. He seemed to be trying to pick his words carefully. The corner of Kuroko’s mouth tugged upwards. Kagami was so cute when the gears were turning in his head, when the pink on his face was steadily spreading to the tips of his ears, down his neck.

“So,” Kagami finally squeezed out, voice a little rough around the edges. “Are y- are you doing alright? Not hurt or anything?” His eyes swept over Kuroko’s body, checking for injuries while leaving warm trails criss-crossing on Kuroko’s skin. The places that fell under Kagami’s gaze suddenly felt less sore. He wanted those eyes to meet his again. Then they did, and Kuroko felt like he was going to melt, both from the instant feel of relaxation and the fire that suddenly blazed inside him, like throwing lighter fluid on weak flame. Kuroko subconsciously took a step closer to Kagami.

“I’m fine Kagami-kun.” Did he sound a little breathless?

“That’s- that’s good, then,” sighed Kagami. He ran a hand through his hair, making it even more disheveled. “Kuroko, I didn’t ask you to come over here just to ask if you were hurt,” he admitted.

“I think that’s pretty obvious, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko teased.

“Sh-shut up! Let me say what I need to!”

Kuroko waited, staring hard at Kagami until he worked up whatever courage he needed. Finally, Kagami took a deep breath.

“Kuroko,” he started, swallowed hard, locked his eyes with Kuroko’s. “Tetsuya. I’m so glad you’re alive. I- I can hardly express how happy I am, that after all the shit we went through, you’re still here. And I know we’ve tried this once, but I want to give it another shot. Being with you over the last few days made me realize that I still have…feelings for you. Maybe more so than I did the first time.”

He took another breath. It seemed to use his whole body to draw in the oxygen. Kuroko’s eyes hadn’t strayed from Kagami’s face since he’d said his first name. If he had, he would’ve seen the hand slowly rising, would have seen the caress coming before he felt Kagami’s huge, _incredibly warm_ hand press itself against his cheek, and maybe he would’ve been able to stop himself from slightly nuzzling into it.

“What I’m trying to say is, we should probably stick together.” Kagami’s voice had fallen to a whisper. These words were for Kuroko, and only Kuroko. That stupidly beautiful half grin-half smirk stretched across Kagami’s lips. “You know, for survival, and all that.” At contrast to his mouth, his eyes showed his underlying doubt.

In response, Kuroko punched him hard in the stomach.

Kagami cried out, hands immediately clutching at his stomach as he doubled over. For a few moments, Kuroko just watched as Kagami struggled to catch his breath back. “What the _fuck_ was that for?” asked Kagami between desperate breaths.

“ _Taiga-kun_ was being an idiot, and should just kiss me already.” Kuroko stated, like he was telling Kagami the weather. The pounding of his heart betrayed his words, throwing more fuel on the towering flame burning him up with thoughts of Kagami.

“You one helluva way of expressing yourself, that’s for sure.” Kagami slowly raised himself back up, wincing as he hit his full height. Then he reached out to Kuroko, hands cupping his face. Kuroko saw no anger in those red eyes—just pure relief.

When Kagami finally leaned forward, and their lips touched, Kuroko felt like a bonfire, flames licking through him, warming his muscles; focusing on the places where he and Kagami were connected. Kuroko pus his hands on Kagami’s hips and pulled him closer, needing to feel more of Kagami’s intoxicating heat on him 

Kagami kissed him slowly, lips dragging across Kuroko’s. There was a different kind of passion driving this kiss than the one they’d shared in the midst of the dinosaur attack; this passion was full of love and relief and just _happiness_. Kuroko parted his lips in a pleasured sigh and Kagami took advantage, pushing his tongue into Kuroko’s mouth. Their noses bumped together as the kiss deepened. The feel of Kagami’s tongue against his was intoxicating, and so Kuroko started sucking on it, needing to feel more. By Kagami’s answering groan, Kuroko took that he must’ve liked that.

Warm hands started to move on Kuroko’s skin, one moving up into Kuroko’s hair, tugging lightly at the soft, blue strands. The other travelled down his neck, across his shoulder and down the front, finally coming to rest on small of Kuroko’s back, two fingers resting on the swell of his ass. Gently, Kagami tugged Kuroko’s head into a better position, removing his tongue only so he could kiss and tug on Kuroko’s bottom lip.

Kuroko’s breath hitched, the heat now on his ass warming up a different part of his body. Their kiss unbroken, he dragged his hands up Kagami’s front, under his breezy shirt to rest on his pecs. With only a moment of hesitation, Kuroko flicked Kagami’s nipples with his thumbs. Feeling Kagami gasp against his smiling mouth was addicting. Kuroko needed more.

They kissed for a few more moments, drawn in by the heat of each other, before Kagami broke away, resting their foreheads together. Kuroko whined, and tried to chase Kagami’s lips, but they were just out of his short reach. Kagami chuckled.

“We need to stop,” breathed Kagami against the shell of Kuroko’s ear, “before this goes too far.” Kuroko nodded slowly and removed his hands from Kagami’s shirt, trailing his hands down his abs, appreciating the strength he felt there.

He smiled softly, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. “Thank you for staying alive, Taiga-kun.”

Kagami began to speak, only to be interrupted by a piercing wolf whistle. Both men whipped their heads towards the sound, faces red as roses as they jumped apart, shocked stares landing on Aomine and Kise just a few feet away.

“Get it, Tetsu!” Aomine yelled, followed by a, “good job Kurokocchi!” from Kise.

Kagami groaned and buried his face into Kuroko’s hair in embarrassment, but Kuroko just laughed. He leaned his head on Kagami’s chest and just let himself laugh like he hadn’t in what felt like years.

They survived. They were alive and well, and perhaps the future had something wonderful in store for him. Something—or someone—who left trails of fire across his skin and his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been sitting on this fic since i saw jurassic world in theatres lmao. i somehow convinced myself that it wasn't good so i hid it away. but basically when i watched the final scene of the movie i thought "wow, i could totally see kagakuro doing this." and then this fic happened.
> 
> btw aomine and kise are taking the roles of the nephew's in this fic, though i kind of percieved them as just slightly younger friends of kuroko's. idk the ages are all wacky in this fic.
> 
> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed this silly little thing!! :D


End file.
